witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect: Thaler
|Image = People Thaler full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Geralt |Reward = up to 3300 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2108_stalar }} Suspect: Thaler is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into the Salamandra. Walkthrough Geralt first heard the name "Thaler" from the Fisstech addicted jailor Jethro, who carelessly gave out an interesting piece of information: The City Guard recently confiscated a witcher's silver sword from the fence. Given the recent discoveries on Berengar, it could well be his sword, which means this Thaler character could have some sort of the link to the mysterious witcher, and by extension, Salamandra. Upon finding a more reliable clue about Thaler, whether it's from the particularly vulgar fence himself, or just stumble across the right person at the right time and place, the fence officially becomes a suspect in the witcher's book. And at this point, the quest will progress differently in two major fashions like other suspect quests: independently, or passively. Progression Deduction :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. :For Thaler, there are a total of 3 clues: :*Clue #1: Thaler put Berengar's witcher equipment up for sale. I wonder how he acquired these things. (Journal Entry of Characters - Thaler) :*Clue #2: For a fence and a thug Thaler has surprisingly extensive contacts, not only with thieves, but also among the affluent. (Journal Entry of Characters - Thaler) :*Clue #3: The fence's circle of influence is really wide. It also includes city guards. (Journal Entry of Characters - Thaler) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Talk to Thaler about confiscated witcher's silver sword. :*Clue #2: Find and talk to a Mysterious man outside Thaler's house two hours after Dusk. :*Clue #3: Talk to Jethro(after gifting Fisstech) about confiscated witcher's silver sword. Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. : In Thaler's case, there is also a script bug involving the "Grand Truth". See Notes section for more details. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared For Thaler, there are 2 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "I've figured out Salamandra." with Geralt saying "Let's summarize..." (Innocent Deduction) * Ending #2: "I've figured out Javed." (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 rewards full XP as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #2 rewards the second least amount of XP. Accused For Thaler, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused: * Ending #3: "I've figured out Salamandra." then "You support them with your contacts and resources." (Guilty Deduction) This ending rewards reduced XP. Passive completion * Ending #4: If you really killed Ramsmeat and reported back, this quest will be completed with Thaler being cleared. This ending rewards the least amount of XP. Notes * This quest is started when you discover any of the clues about Thaler. * Due to a script error, learning the "Grand Truth" fails to provide an "Innocent Deduction" style dialogue option for him like other suspects. This makes it that if it happens, the only way to finish the quest is through the special dialogue option spawned by What Lies Beneath, resulting in a huge loss on XP and information. Therefore it is best to clear Thaler by Innocent Deduction before you learn the "Grand Truth". * There are 300 XP available for finding 3 clues about Thaler. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. **Clue #1: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100 XP upon suspect discovery. **Clue #3: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) Phases Thaler The evidence suggests there is some sort of connection between Thaler and Azar Javed. I'll talk to the fence and try to learn more. I should speak with Thaler about his dealings with the Salamander. Lack of Evidence I decided to give Thaler the benefit of the doubt for now. If he is guilty, evidence should surface soon enough. I will reopen the case if I find new evidence. Guilty / Innocent Thaler deemed guilty by any means: :Thaler is working with Azar - I'm certain of it now. I need to speak to him. Thaler is guilty. I should pressure him. Thaler deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests Thaler is innocent. I should speak with him. I'll tell Thaler I have proof of his innocence. (500 XP) Guilty / Innocent Accused Thaler with Guilty Deduction: :I forced Thaler to face the evidence of his connections with Salamandra. Unfortunately, I can't do much as long as he is protected by the city watch. I have to find another way of reaching Azar. (1500 XP) Killed Ramsmeat then reported back: :With Raymond's help I managed to eliminate Ramsmeat and figure out Kalkstein. That closes the case. After all, Thaler was not involved in all this. (500 XP) Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Thaler that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I'm now convinced the fence is not working for Azar. (1000 XP) Cleared Thaler with Innocent Deduction: :I told Thaler that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I have gained an influential ally and a piece of information about Azar. (2500 XP) cs:Podezřelý: Talar de:Verdächtiger: Thaler es:Sospechoso: Thaler fr:Suspect : Talar hu:Gyanúsított: Thaler it:Indiziato: Thaler pl:Podejrzany: Talar ru:Подозреваемый: Талер Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests